


Give The Man A Hand

by Hughville



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville
Summary: Emma gets Hook's missing hand back.





	Give The Man A Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athousandsmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsmiles/gifts), [isaballerina89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaballerina89/gifts).



> Another one from my external hard drive. This one takes place at some point after Gold and Belle's wedding when Regina is teaching Emma to use magic.

Emma bursts into Regina’s office clutching The Book of Spells. Regina looks up, curiosity etched on her face.   
“I need you to teach me more magic,” Emma pants as she stops in front of Regina’s desk.  
“I will,” Regina responds. “Just not this week.”  
Emma bounces on the balls of her feet. “No, now.”  
“Emma, I’m busy. We’ll resume our lessons next week.”  
Opening the book, Emma flips through it until she finds the page she’s looking for. “Is this a Healing Spell?” she asks holding the book out for Regina to see.  
Regina looks at the page. “Yes.” A look of fear fills her eyes. “Is it Henry? Is he sick?”  
“What? No. Henry’s fine. It’s Killian.”  
“If your pirate has a runny nose, send him to see Whale,” Regina scoffs looking back down at her paperwork.  
“I got his hand.”  
Regina sighs and puts down her pen.  
“From Gold. In his shop. It was in his shop.”  
Regina gracefully gestures toward one of the chairs in front of her desk. “Sit down, Emma.”  
Emma sits in the chair and leans forward. “Will you teach me the Healing Spell?”  
Regina looks at Emma. The blonde’s face is flushed and there is an almost maniacal glint in her blue-green eyes. “Start at the beginning,” Regina instructs. “And do try to calm down, dear.”  
Emma takes in a deep breath and releases it. She closes The Book and places it on Regina’s desk. “Okay. I was in Gold’s shop talking to him about Henry. He wants to spend time with him. Anyway, I noticed that he had a hand behind one of the display cases. I asked him about it and he laughed and told me it was Killian’s hand. So, I got him to give it to me.”  
Regina looks at Emma in surprise. “You got Rumplestiltskin to give up one of his trophies? What kind of deal did you have to make?”  
Emma looks around the office before looking back at Regina. “I didn’t make a deal.” She squirms slightly in her chair. “I used Neal. And Henry.” She gives Regina a pained smile.  
Regina laughs. “You used his dead son and grandson to get him to give up Hook’s hand? I’m impressed. I had no idea you could be so devious, dear.”  
“I wasn’t devious,” Emma says defensively. “I…just reminded him that…I was the one who reunited him with Neal and that I was the one who could determine when and how often he could see Henry.”  
“And that worked?”  
Emma nods. “Apparently.”  
“Hmm. I guess marriage to Belle has softened The Dark One.”  
“So, you’ll teach me the spell?”  
“It’s a very complicated spell, Emma. I don’t think you’re ready for it yet.”  
“I am!” Emma protests. “I used my magic to find Marian’s first love, didn’t I?”  
Regina raises an eyebrow.  
“And she left Robin. Then Robin came back to you. Now you’re married. And happy. And pregnant.”  
“Fine,” Regina laughs. “I see how you managed to cajole Rumplestiltskin. I would say that is a rather powerful magic all on its own.”

A week later, Emma enters the house she shares with Killian and Henry. The two are seated on the couch playing video games.  
“Killian?” Emma asks. “Can you come into the kitchen for a minute?”  
Killian throws down his game controller. “Aye, love. Your son is winning anyway.”  
Henry grins at them. “Hey, Mom? Don’t forget that I’m spending next week camping with Robin and Roland. I still need a bow and arrow set.”  
“What did your mother say about that?” Emma asks skeptically. She already knows the answer since she and Regina discussed it the week before and agreed that Henry didn’t need a bow and arrows just yet.  
Henry rolls his eyes. “You guys are mean.”  
“That’s what I thought. You can go camping with Robin but no weapons.”  
Henry tosses his controller on the coffee table and stomps off toward his room. “Fine,” he mutters.  
Killian looks at Emma with a smile. “The kitchen?”  
Emma shakes her head. “We can do it here since Henry is in his room acting like a typical teenager.”   
Crossing the room, she pulls a bag from a basket beside the fireplace. She reaches in and takes out Killian’s hand.  
Killian looks at it, his face blank. “Where did you get that?”  
“Gold. Take your hook off.”  
“What did you have to promise him to get it?”  
“Nothing. Just take your hook off.”  
“Emma,” Killian growls his eyebrows lowering over his bright blue eyes.  
“Have I ever lied to you?” she asks.   
He shakes his head. “No.”  
“Then take your damn hook off. Jeez.”  
Killian removes the shining silver hook that covers the stump of flesh where his left hand used to be.  
Emma holds up his hand, takes a deep breath and flips her left hand. There is a flash of white light and Killian looks down at his left hand which is now attached to his left wrist. Slowly and carefully he wiggles his fingers.  
Emma pounces on him wrapping her arms around him. “I did it! It worked!”  
Killian holds her against his chest. Slowly he brings his left hand up to stroke her hair. He sifts the silky pale strands through his fingers.  
“How did you manage this, Swan?” he asks softly.  
“Regina taught me a Healing Spell.” She looks into his eyes. “Are you okay?”  
He nods slowly trailing the fingers of his left hand against her jaw. “I can’t believe you did this for me.”  
“I didn’t do it because of the hook. I did it because I hope this will allow you to put that part of your life behind you. I did it so we can move forward.”  
Killian kisses her and she responds with passion. He pulls back slightly and leans his forehead against hers.  
“Thank you, my beautiful Savior.”  
Emma smiles and kisses him again.


End file.
